This invention relates to fuel cell power production systems and, in particular, to a multi-stack high-efficiency fuel cell system with carbon dioxide capture capability and method of operating same. The systems of the present invention may be used with any types of fuel cells, and particularly with molten carbonate fuel cells and solid oxide fuel cells.
World energy consumption is increasing with average energy use growing at about 1.1% per year until 2040 according to the IEA (International Energy Agency). Currently, over 85% of the energy is supplied from fossil fuels. Fossil fuels used for electricity, transportation and heating require combustion, resulting in carbon dioxide emissions into earth's atmosphere. The carbon dioxide concentration in the atmosphere has almost doubled since humans started using fossil fuels and increasing carbon dioxide concentrations in the atmosphere is considered to be a major cause of global warming trends. In fact, the world is on a track to increase total carbon dioxide in the atmosphere by 20% by 2040, resulting in a projected global temperature rise of 3.6 C. Sustainable and efficient use of fossil fuels, as well as capture of emitted carbon dioxide will help to slow the increase of carbon dioxide concentrations in earth's atmosphere. Development of fuel cells, which output lower levels of emissions, as an alternative method of heat and electricity production to conventional fossil fuel-based combustion power plants is ongoing.
A fuel cell is a device which directly converts chemical energy stored in hydrocarbon fuel into electrical energy by means of an electrical reaction. Generally, a fuel cell comprises an anode and a cathode separated by an electrolyte matrix, which conducts electrically charged ions. In order to produce a useful power level, a number of individual fuel cells are stacked in series with an electrically conductive separator plate between each cell.
In building fuel cell systems, individual fuel cells are stacked together to form a fuel cell stack. The number of fuel cells determines the power rating of the fuel cell stack. To provide systems with higher power ratings, a number of fuel cell stacks are utilized and the outputs of the fuel cell stacks are combined to provide the desired power output. In certain fuel cell systems, the fuel cell stack(s) may be organized in one or more fuel cell stack modules, each of which includes one or more fuel cell stacks housed in an enclosure or a containment structure.
A multi-stack fuel cell system may include a fuel cell stack module with multiple fuel cell stacks housed within a common enclosure. In a system of this design developed for high temperature fuel cell stacks and, in particular, for molten carbonate fuel cell stacks, a box-like containment structure is employed as the enclosure and the fuel cell stacks may be arranged along the length of the containment structure. Each fuel cell stack within the fuel cell module may have inlet manifolds for receiving fuel and oxidant gases needed to operate the fuel cell stack and outlet manifolds for conveying spent fuel and oxidant gases as anode and cathode exhausts from the fuel cell stack. The containment structure of the fuel cell module includes fuel and oxidant gas inlet ports that communicate through ducts with the respective fuel and oxidant gas inlet manifolds of the fuel cell stacks, and fuel and oxidant gas outlet ports that communicate through ducts with the oxidant and fuel gas outlet manifolds. Alternative arrangement of fuel cell stacks within a containment structure that does not require inlet and outlet manifolds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,962,210, assigned to the same assignee herein.
In internally reforming fuel cells, a reforming catalyst is placed within the fuel cell stack to allow direct use of hydrocarbon fuels such as pipe line natural gas, liquefied natural gas (LNG), liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), bio-gas, methane containing coal gas, etc. without the need for expensive and complex external reforming equipment. In an internal reformer, water and heat produced by the fuel cell are used by the reforming reaction, and hydrogen produced by the reforming reaction is used in the fuel cell. The heat produced by the fuel cell reaction supplies heat for the endothermic reforming reaction. Thus, internal reforming is used to cool the fuel cell stack.
Two different types of internally reforming fuel cell designs have been developed and used. The first type of an internally reforming fuel cell is a Direct Internally Reforming (DIR) fuel cell module, in which direct internal reforming is accomplished by placing the reforming catalyst within an active anode compartment of the fuel cell. A second type of internally reforming fuel cell utilizes Indirect Internal Reforming (IIR), which is accomplished by placing the reforming catalyst in an isolated chamber within the fuel cell stack and routing the reformed gas from this chamber into the anode compartment of the fuel cell. An internally reforming molten carbonate fuel cell system, also called Direct Fuel Cell (DFC), incorporating both the DIR and IIR, has evolved as the choice for environmentally friendly power generation and is the leading commercial option for green power. Carbonate power plants have lower emissions of greenhouse gases and particulate matter than conventional combustion-based power plants. Carbonate power plants emit little NOx gas, SOx gas, or particulate matter. Carbonate power plants have been designated “ultra-clean” by the California Air Resources Board (CARB).